


Yellow meets Chuchu

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, yellow is a trans boy just sayin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic about how Yellow meets Chuchu! I was basically just thinking about how Yellow is trans (he so is I'm just sayin'), and how Chuchu is likely also trans... so, I went with it. </p>
<p>(Also, this is my first fic I've ever submitted to Ao3! So I'm probably missing tags and stuff, rip...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow meets Chuchu

Yellow's hat had become something of a lifeline to him.

It had never bothered him before, but… whenever someone saw him without his hat, no matter who it was, he couldn't help but feel such an innate sense of wrongness. "You're a girl," they always said in shock. But no, Yellow thought. That was wrong.

But that didn't make any sense! Of course he was a girl. But… he had never felt like one. He had never once cut his hair because he liked the feeling of it, but why did everyone, immediately upon seeing it, think he was a girl?

These were the thoughts he admitted to his Pokémon one night in the forest.

"I'm still confused as to what a gender even is," Omny muttered, while Dody's left and middle heads nodded their agreement. Kitty was sitting on Yellow's head, listening intently to everyone, while Gravvy and Ratty attempted to get some sleep. It was quite late at night, after all.

It had been a while since he had defeated Lance. How long, exactly, Yellow didn't know, but it had felt like a while. He had been reflecting on how nearly everyone knew about his quote-on-quote "true gender". This is what he had been discussing with his Pokémon.

"Can y'all just sleep already," Gravvy grumbled, still attempting to get comfortable in the forest. 

"Yeah, um…" Ratty nervously began, "I'm still really tired, could… you guys at least be quieter?"

Yellow giggled. He was always so thankful to have Pokémon to talk to, especially after knowing most people couldn't do this. It seemed like such a shame. "Alright, we can pick this up in the morning." He laid down with the rest of his Pokémon, and fell asleep near-instantly.

—

A shriek awoke Yellow from his sleep. He jolted up, knowing he had to find the source as soon as possible.

"Dody, Ratty," he whispered, shaking them carefully to wake them up, "c'mon, something's happening. We gotta go look." Dody's leftmost head was already alert, but the right head appeared to only just be waking up. The middle head was as perky as always, and the right head looked at the middle grumpily. Ratty was a bit groggy, but ready for whatever awaited them.

Yellow called Ratty into his ball, and deposited it into his pouch. "C'mon, toward the sound," he said quietly to Dody, after attaching the reins needed to ride the Dodrio.

He tried to communicate with Dody as little as possible, as he wanted to save his energy for whatever lay beyond him. What was going on?

After what seemed like entirely too long, they had finally tracked down the source. The victim was still whimpering in fear and pain, and when Dody turned the corner through the winding masses of trees, it was a Pikachu. They actually laid in a grove of red flowers— it was gorgeous, actually, Yellow thought offhandedly.

The Pikachu wasn't the only one there, however. An older-looking, battle-scarred Raichu and a younger-looking Scyther were standing around them, grinning. The Pikachu was roughed up, apparently from the Raichu and Scyther.

"What are you doing?!" Yellow yelled, which caused all three of them to look up. The Scyther looked immediately to the Raichu, almost shamefully, but the Raichu just smirked— as much as a Raichu could— before whipping the Pikachu with their tail again. The Pikachu cried out in pain again, but not as loudly as the first shriek.

Yellow grit his teeth, and grabbed Ratty's ball from his bag. "Ratty, go! Get that Raichu to stop!"

In a flash of white, the Raticate jumped out and bit the Raichu. They made a sound of anger and annoyance before signaling, with their tail, to retreat.

He breathed a sigh of relief before rushing over to the Pikachu. "Are you alright?" he murmured to the injured Pokémon.

Yellow picked up the Pikachu and cradled them in his arms, healing them calmly. "You can tell me what happened now, alright?" He put his hand down softly on the Pikachu's forehead.

"I'm… a girl," were the first words Yellow heard from the Pikachu. He blinked a few times in surprise, and signaled for the Pikachu to continue. "B-but… that Raichu and the Scyther… they think that because everyone already knows me as a boy, I can't be a girl, and—"

"I'm the same," Yellow said, almost shocked. Ratty had come to his side, looking over the two curiously. "But… everyone thinks I'm a girl, when I'm a boy…"

The Pikachu just happily nuzzled into Yellow. He didn't have to read her mind to know that she was just as relieved as he was, to find someone else like her.

Yellow picked a flower from the ground, and put it near the Pikachu's ear. "Now everyone'll see you as a girl," he said, smiling. The Pikachu purred at him.

"Do you have a name?" he asked her, putting his hand on her forehead to hear her answer.

"No," she answered. "I… I trust you. You could give me a name…"

Yellow giggled. "Well, you're a Pikachu… Um…" He thought of Pika, and thought how odd it would be to have another Pikachu named similarly. "How about Chuchu?"

The Pikachu's ears pricked, and she purred again. Yellow laughed. "Chuchu it is, then!"


End file.
